


make a wish

by starrycrvty



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff (?), M/M, domestic minimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrycrvty/pseuds/starrycrvty
Summary: minhee’s special day is here, and jungmo decides to bake a strawberry cake.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	make a wish

“hmm let’s see….cake flour, eggs, sugar, unsalted butter....”

jungmo read off the list again to refresh his memory, pushing his cart mindlessly as he did so. he looked up from his list to see where he was at, and analyzed which ingredient to pick up first to ensure an efficient way of shopping around the grocery.

there were many aisles of different products in the place, which was honestly confusing for jungmo as he wasn’t familiar with it at all (minhee was in charge of the groceries, after all). though, he knew he was near the dairy section. so he decided to first pick up milk, eggs, and butter.

when he arrived, he was quite overwhelmed. from the rows and stacks of egg trays in the area, he had quite a hard time choosing which tray to get. but in the end, he just trusted his gut.

_“how do you even know which one to get?” jungmo propped up his head with his hand, watching minhee in front of him. jungmo was in charge of pushing the cart, while minhee danced along the aisles getting whichever item was on his list._

_“once you do the groceries, you’ll know. you should really come and help me more.” minhee replied, as he grabbed a random tray of eggs and headed over to the cart._

soon after getting the eggs, jungmo went through every aisle, not really knowing where to go. but he went with it anyway. he continued to grab the needed ingredients, crossing off the items in his list along the way. almost done, just one more thing needed. an important ingredient for the cake, and for the memory as well.

_minhee was holding two trays of strawberries, one in each hand. he was trying to choose which set of strawberries had the best bunch, taking his sweet time contemplating which to get._

_“hm? strawberries?” jungmo said, approaching the cart as he went back from getting some cooking oil, an item minhee forgot to get. “what for?”_

_“want to bake a strawberry cake together?” minhee asked as he finally chose a tray, putting the other one back with the others._

after a while of going through almost every tray of strawberries there was, jungmo finally picked one and put it in the cart. with that, he was done. to make sure he didn’t forget anything, he once again went over everything, heading to the cashier to pay for his items afterward.

the line was getting longer, many people must have decided to do groceries today. afraid to get stuck in a long queue, jungmo pushed the cart faster to fall in line. 

but just before he went in line, his eyes caught sight of round mini candles on display.

_“we really should try using candles when eating dinner or having a picnic. don’t you think it just sets the mood, makes everything romantic?”_

he went over to the display and picked one candle up, smiling over the memory that entered his mind. he put two candles into the shopping cart, and proceeded to pay at the cashier.

struggling to balance the paper bags he was holding, jungmo hurriedly went his way to the parking lot and back to his car. he considered himself lucky since he found a spot near the entrance of the supermarket. besides the travel time to his car being cut short, he wouldn’t have to worry about not finding his car.

driving out of the supermarket, another destination was fixed in his mind— a flower shop. fortunately, there was one by the road. it was quite small, so he was worried that the flowers he needed wouldn’t be available. but he didn’t want to lose this chance, so he went in anyway.

entering the shop, a staff welcomed him with a greeting. surprisingly, the shop was packed with different varieties of flowers, along with beautiful displays of bouquets and flower arrangements. this eased jungmo’s worry, so he went up to the staff by the cashier.

“do you happen to have any stargazer lilies? and some carnations in stock?” jungmo asked, and the staff led him to some of the actual flowers on display. the staff looked around a certain area, searching for the flowers jungmo needed, and took some. a small sigh of relief was made by jungmo at the sight of the staff holding the lilies and the carnations.

as they went back to the cashier to have the flowers paid and wrapped, an idea popped in jungmo’s mind. “can you have this carnation specially wrapped? it’s for someone special.”

_“you know you’re starting to fill up our apartment with carnations, minhee.”_

_minhee had just gotten home, and as usual, he brought home another set of carnations just for jungmo. “i know, but let’s focus on why i’m giving these flowers to you.”_

_“let me guess….” jungmo wondered (even though he perfectly knew why). minhee cuddled beside jungmo on the couch, ready to take a nap from the long exhausting day he had at work. “...you missed me?”_

_minhee hummed at jungmo’s response, and replied before drifting away to sleep, “always.”_

jungmo pulled up the car in front of the building of his apartment. before heading out, he took his phone from the cupholder of the car to send a text to minhee.

‘cant wait to hear about ur day birthday boy :] where r u now? come home safely, i have a surprise :D’

after sending the text, he let out a sigh before pocketing his phone. jungmo took a look at the items in the back of his car and figured out a way on how he would carry both the groceries and the flowers together up to his unit. he had a tough time balancing everything, but he managed to arrive at his apartment with everything in one piece.

without hesitation, he put on his apron and prepared everything he needed to use to bake the cake. bowls and utensils were gathered on the table, along with a mixer jungmo had scrambled to find. 

preheat the oven, prepare the pans, and start mixing everything. jungmo went along with the recipe he and minhee used all the time to bake the cake. considering how he let minhee do most of the job whenever they bake together, he was honestly struggling bit by bit. but that didn’t stop him, he wanted to make this cake to the best of his abilities. it was for minhee, after all.

as he finished preparing the cake batter (which jungmo hoped would taste just like the strawberry cake he knew), he started pouring it into the pans, careful not to spill any and make a mess. little taps were given to the pans before he proceeded to put them inside the oven to bake.

once the pans were inside, the time for him to decorate the dining table came. he shuffled through his kitchen cabinets, searching for a certain plaid picnic blanket that was needed for this occasion.

_“we’ve been using this picnic blanket for so long, it might even get holes in it from how much we’ve been using it,” jungmo remarked as he observed the print of the picnic blanket beneath them._

_minhee was enjoying his sandwich, and swallowed his food before saying, “that’s why there’s a thing called sewing, jungmo. we can easily patch it up!” minhee gave a reassuring pat to jungmo. “but if that’s the case, then let’s take care of this blanket well. it’s been with us even before we got together, you know.”_

“found it!” jungmo exclaimed, bumping his head accidentally from the excitement. he winced and rubbed his head, but the pain had no effect on him as he was more focused on finding the picnic blanket he thought was lost.

no time was wasted in setting this up on the table as he placed the plates and utensils along with it on top. he grabbed the stargazer lilies he bought earlier and put them into one of his vases, setting it along with the plates. before he forgets, he grabbed some matches in the cupboard, to light the candles for later.

“ah! i almost forgot.” jungmo headed to the paper bag of groceries by the counter and got the candles out. he placed them just beside the vase of lilies.

after a while, the oven sounded and the cake was ready. jungmo grabbed the nearest rag he could find and took out the pans one by one. as he set down the second pan, his hand accidentally touched the hot surface and jungmo retreated his hand quickly, fanning it afterward due to the heat.

_“be careful! i told you to use oven mitts,” minhee said as he grabbed jungmo’s hands to run it over cold water in the sink. “does it hurt?” minhee asked jungmo, and jungmo softened over minhee’s concern._

_“i’m fine, i’m fine. it stings a little, but it’s okay.” jungmo gave him a reassuring smile._

_“i don’t want you getting hurt….so i hope next time you won’t be so stubborn, okay?” minhee said as he turned off the faucet. “promise?” he looked into jungmo’s eyes, making sure he wouldn’t do it again._

_“i promise. now let’s decorate that cake!”_

jungmo gave a soft chuckle. “it seems like i broke your promise, minhee. sorry about that.”

the smell of cake filled the room as jungmo started removing the cake from the pans. he set them aside to cool as he began to prepare the ingredients needed for the frosting, and started mixing again.

minutes passed and the frosting was finally done along with some fresh cut strawberries. jungmo left a little mess while mixing (he had a little trouble handling the mixer) but he didn’t care, as his focus was on how he should decorate the cake to make it look pretty.

as the cake cooled soon enough, jungmo started to cut it into smaller halves and proceeded to lay the frosting down. he didn’t know how much frosting was ‘enough’ between the layers, but he just trusted his gut (again).

and here came the fun part: coating the entire cake with frosting. jungmo saw those videos of people coating the cake with frosting using that turntable (or as jungmo liked to call it, the ’spinning cake frosting machine’). but he didn’t have one of those, what for even? he wasn’t a baker, and minhee was usually in charge of decorating the cake.

so in conclusion, jungmo was kind of scared. but for minhee’s birthday, he will try his _best_.

after putting a number of layers of frosting on the cake (jungmo lost count), he was finally done in making it look decent. to finish the cake, he took the cut strawberries and put them around the top of the cake— just like how minhee used to do it.

and jungmo was done. he was quite proud of the cake, if he were honest. proud enough that he decided to grab his polaroid camera from his room, and took a photo of the cake.

_“hey, why’d you take a photo of that? the cake looks hideous, save it for when i make a new one!” minhee whined as the film rolled out of the polaroid camera._

_jungmo took the film out and laid it facing down on the table. “come on, it’s just for the memory! it’s our first time making this cake after all. besides, the cake doesn’t look that bad. you actually did a great job on it.” jungmo nudged minhee, and minhee pouted in return._

_“i just don’t want you wasting your film….” minhee mumbled softly. jungmo actually heard it, despite it being said so softly._

_“alright, give me your plate,” minhee said as he cut a slice from the cake. “let’s hope this tastes better than it looks.”_

_jungmo brought over his plate and minhee laid the cake slice on it. but before jungmo stepped away, he grabbed a dab of frosting from the cake and smeared it on minhee’s cheek._

_“hey!” minhee exclaimed, hand coming to touch the frosting on his face. “what was the for?”_

_“haven’t you ever done this when there’s cake?” jungmo giggled and stuck his tongue out. minhee then put down the knife and grabbed some frosting._

_“of course i did. now come here!”_

_minhee darted straight towards jungmo, who was a few steps away from him. however, jungmo was quick enough to put down the plate on the counter and moved away from minhee. this resulted in them chasing each other around the apartment, until minhee tackled jungmo to the couch. he locked him in as he smeared the frosting on his nose. “there.”_

_“congrats, you got me.” jungmo chuckled as he stood up from the couch, leaving minhee. he went to get his polaroid camera from the counter, as well as the photo he took of the cake. he went back to the couch, put his arm around minhee, and held the camera in front of them. “now, smile!”_

_the camera clicked and the flash went off, the film slowly coming out of the camera. minhee quickly took the film as jungmo set the camera down on the coffee table. minhee fanned the film as they waited for the photo to develop._

_as the photo came out, jungmo put the photo of the cake right beside it, and said, “see, memories! now the cake doesn’t look so bad, does it?”_

_minhee admired the photo of him and jungmo with frosting on their faces. “yeah,” he turned to face jungmo, flashing him a warm smile. “it doesn’t.”_

retrieving a knife from the kitchen drawer, he cut two slices from the cake. he grabbed the plates from the table and put the slices accordingly. bringing back the plates to the table, he took off his apron and tossed it on the counter. jungmo checked the time on the clock to see that it was around 6:30 in the evening.

he quickly went to his room to get ready, putting on a fresh set of new clothes, just for the occasion. even styled his hair (which took quite a while to do) and took out an expensive watch that he would only wear for special events.

when he was done, he took a look at himself in the mirror. “alright, looks decent enough.”

heading out of the room, one more thing was missed. something that made jungmo halt his steps, enough for him to turn back from the door and go to his nightstand. he reached for the picture frame that was resting there, staring at it for a while before leaving the room.

going back to the dining table, jungmo took his seat, placing the picture frame right in front of him with another slice of cake near it.

he grabbed the candles nearby and started putting them on the cake slice. he lit a match and proceeded to light the candle on the cake opposite him, as well as the mini candle he bought.

once done, he sighed for a moment and closed his eyes. he needed a moment to breathe. clenching his teeth and balling his fists, he took a deep breath. _‘you can do this, jungmo._ ’ he said to himself in his head.

then finally, he rose his head and wore a bright smile. he then began singing.

“happy birthday to you,” jungmo clapped along.

“happy birthday to you,” his lips started quivering.

“happy birthday, kang minhee,” his voice began shaking.

“happy birthday to you!” tears formed in jungmo’s eyes as his eyes stayed on the framed photo of minhee in front of him.

“make a wish, minhee.” jungmo said as he clasped his hands together, pretending to wait for minhee to make his wish.

_minhee closed his eyes and started making his wish. jungmo waited and watched him eagerly._

_after a few seconds, minhee opened his eyes and blew on the candles. jungmo clapped right after._

_“so, what did you wish for?” jungmo asked minhee, who took out the candle and started taking a bite of the cake._

_“i wished that….you would start doing your own laundry and that you help me do more chores around the apartment,.” minhee said nonchalantly as he continued to eat his cake slice, hiding the forming smile on his face._

_a pout decorated jungmo’s lips, knowing fully well minhee was messing with him. “oh come on minhee,” jungmo whined. “what really is your birthday wish?”_

_minhee snickered at whiny jungmo, and swallowed the cake he was eating before he spoke. “to be honest, i really didn’t know what to wish for. i’m happy with how i am right now. i have a stable job that i enjoy doing, i live in a nice apartment with decent rent, i have access to my basic needs, and i get to live with a loving boyfriend that takes care of me well. what more could i ask for?”_

_a smile formed on jungmo’s face, his heart fluttering by what he just heard._

_“i just wished that everything stays as it is right now. i’m happy as i am now with you, and i hope it stays that way.” minhee holds jungmo’s hand on top of the table. “you mean a lot to me, jungmo. i love you more than you’ll ever know.”_

the memory remained fresh in jungmo’s mind, lingering as he stared at the candle in front of him. he gave a shaky sigh, and eventually blew the candle.

jungmo grabbed his fork. “look minhee, i made the strawberry cake we would make so often. but now without your help! let’s see how it tastes like.” jungmo took a bite. he slowly chewed as he tasted the cake, and he let out a small laugh. “it’s a little too sweet, i think i added too much sugar to this. and the frosting’s a little too much….” jungmo explained as he looked at the cake slice he had. “but hey, it’s my first time. at least it’s edible.”

as he finished eating another bite, he suddenly remembered the carnations he bought. he stood up and went to get them by the kitchen counter, and went back to the table while hiding the flowers behind his back.

“i have a little surprise for you, minhee, and it’s these!” he brought the carnations in front of him. “you would always bring me these flowers whenever you got home from work. our apartment used to be filled with these,” jungmo said, his voice wrapped in apparent yearning. with gloomy eyes, he looked at the flowers in his hand. “and now it’s time i’d be the one to give you this. do you love it?”

jungmo expected a reply, but how could he expect one when he was talking to a photo? jungmo stared at minhee’s photo, in each passing second, the smile he had on slowly fading away. he took the frame and brought it to him. tears resurfacing once again as he fixed his gaze on the picture.

“minhee….it’s been over a year. but i miss you so, damn much.” a choked sob served as a pause; he was still trying to keep his tears in, begging himself to not cry right now.

he thought he accepted it already, he thought he was over it, he thought he was done grieving, he thought he was ready to move on.

but the tears that started to fall from his eyes says otherwise.

“i hope you’re doing well up there, minhee.” jungmo tried his best to control himself, trying to smile despite the familiar pain forming in his chest. “i hope you’re resting well.”

jungmo couldn’t handle it. bit by bit, he started to break down. a lump was forming in his throat, the tears were falling nonstop. the emotions he kept in for so long were starting to backfire.

he let out a shaky breath, trying to still himself. one more sentence was uttered before he let his emotions free.

“i’ll see you when the time comes.”

the sweetness of the cake he had earlier was soon replaced by the salty taste of the tears continuing to fall.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr and twitter (both starrycrvty)! :D
> 
> big thanks to ai for beta reading this (ily ur the best) ;u; go check out her works here in ao3 and in tumblr (both cravicton)!!
> 
> scream at me here: https://curiouscat.qa/starrycrvty


End file.
